


Missing Scene

by Lanierose442



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanierose442/pseuds/Lanierose442
Summary: So, in season 7, Derek and Emily train together so Derek feels better about Emily being back in the field with him. This is my take on it, there's barely any plot. Mostly porn.None of the characters are mine, blah blah blah.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Missing Scene

Emily laid there, on the tarmac of a private airport, Declan Doyle in her arms as he looked at his dead father. Emily stared at the scene, and all she felt was pain. She hurt for the boy she loved who just watched his dad die. She hurt for the man she used to love, despite their life being a lie. 

Her ears were ringing, she’d been so tough, so brave. She should be proud of herself, her monster was dead. He tortured her, branded her. But her emotions were betraying her, and she lost more and more of reality as they did so.

Slowly, the ringing faded out, “...Emily. Em. PRINCESS!” Emily snapped out of it, turning to look up at Derek. “Where’d you go?” He asked.

Emily took his hand to stand up. She shook her head and threw one last glance at Declan. “No where.” She said quietly. “I’m fine.” 

She started walking away from Morgan. He caught her arm in his hand, “Emily. One real conversation. Is that too much to ask?” He asked, his eyes betraying his hurt like they had in when she first stepped back into the round table room.

Emily thought about talking to him, then and there, she really did. But, she didn’t. She narrowed her eyes at him, ripping her arm from his grasp. “I said I’m fine.” She barked, stalking off towards the FBI SUV.

Despite the teams best efforts to get back to normal, it was… tense. They all thought she was dead, aside from Hotch and JJ. But Emily was a creature of habit, and instead of sharing some of her burden with them, she buried it inside. She always thought this was her burden, and hers alone. 

She wasn’t surprised when Morgan asked her to train with him. It was his way of asking for time with her. He still wasn’t convinced she was real. She died in his arms, didn’t she?

Emily stalked into the gym, Derek was already sweating from his pre-workout. “Remind me why we had to do this at 5 a.m.?” She joked.

Derek cracked a smile, “So nobody else sees me kick your ass.”

Emily scoffed, “As if. Let me go change, and then I’ll show you you’re all talk.”

Derek was stretching in the sparring ring when she came out of the locker rooms. “You wanna warm up first?” He asked, watching her step in the ring.

“Come on, this is my warm up.” She teased, putting on the gloves and headgear.

Derek slipped into his own gear, “Alright then, square up, Princess.”

Emily got the first few strikes, using her left hand to strike Derek’s side before using her right to strike his head. She moved to kick his legs out from under him, but he grabbed her legs, flipping the move. Emily landed on her back with a huff.

“Come on, Paris doesn’t have any boxing gyms?” He taunted.

Emily jumped to her feet with a growl. She landed punch after punch, Derek blocking half of them. Emily wound back for another strike, but Derek took the time it took for her to wind back to strike, he hit her square in the ribs. With the gear, most of the hits weren’t particularly painful, but Emily still lost her breath.

“If a stake’s not enough to kill you, you should still be able to handle one hit, Princess.” Derek spit. His resentment was becoming more apparent the more he got worked up.

Emily lost it then, rage filling every fiber of her being. “It wasn’t my call!” She shouted, showing no mercy in her assault. She went for his face, his body. Her final move was a dirty one, a swift kick to his inner thigh, she used his brief pause from the pain to lunge at him, wrapping her arms around his knees and bringing him down. 

She landed on top of him, using her forearm to push into the top of his sternum, pinning him. “It. Wasn’t. My. Call.” She huffed angrily.

Derek glared at her, he lost this fight. It got out of hand. This wasn’t how their first training session was supposed to be. He doesn’t know what possessed him to do what he did next. He freed one hand, but instead of pushing Emily off him, he placed his hand around on the back of Emily’s head, pulling her down on him into a heated kiss. 

Emily reciprocated immediately. It was all lust and anger and stress relief. Teeth clashed, tongues fought. At some point during the kiss, Emily readjusted, grinding her crotch into his, earning a low growl.

Derek pulled away suddenly, “We can’t do this here.” He huffed.

Emily was breathless, “Showers?” She breathed out.

“Done.” He said, standing and pulling her with him. He kissed her again, and led her into the locker room.

He slammed her into a locker unit, earning a yelp from Emily before it turned into a quiet moan. He kissed her roughly again. Derek grabbed her by one thigh, wrapping it around his waist. Derek tapped the back of her other leg. Emily got the picture, and let Derek support her while she wrapped both legs around him. She wrapped her hands around his neck.

Morgan ran his hands over her, reaching to her ass and squeezing roughly. He let his fingers wander, applying pressure to her pussy. Emily’s breath hitched. 

Emily grabbed Derek’s other hand that was pressed against the locker, bringing it to wrap around her throat. 

“You want me to choke you? Does that make you wet, Princess?” Derek huffed.

Emily moaned at the tone he used, “Yes. Fuck.”

Derek squeezed lightly, causing Emily to mewl. He dropped his hand before setting her down on the tile floor gently. “Strip.Showers. Now.” He ordered.

Emily took off her tank, then her shorts, wiggling her ass at Derek as she did so. She pulled her sports bra off, finishing shamelessly with her boy shorts underwear. Derek had no time for teasing, he pulled off all his clothes as quickly as possible.

Emily turned around to see a very naked, very  **hard** Derek Morgan staring at her. He was big, bigger than anyone she’s ever slept with. 

Derek stepped into the shower cubicle, turning the water on to drown out any noises. He reached his hand out, which Emily accepted, and pulled her under the hot spray with him. 

Derek pulled her against him, kissing her again. This time it was filled with less anger, softer. “Turn around.” He whispered against her lips.

She stared at him for a moment, causing him to growl and turn her himself. The anger was back, and he pushed her against the wet tile. Derek pulled her hips out slightly.

Emily wasn’t surprised when Derek pushed all the way in in one thrust, though that did nothing to dampen the burn that came with it. She let out a yelp, her hips instinctively trying to move away from the sudden intrusion. 

Derek let out a long, low moan as soon as he was buried deep. He paused to keep himself from cumming too fast. Thankfully, this also allowed Emily to adjust. But Derek was waiting too long for her, and she started trying to move against him.

Derek gripped her hips firmly, “Stop moving.” He ordered. “This is my show, not yours.”

Emily moaned at his dominance, another flush of wetness rushing around the dick buried deep inside her. The rebel in her decided to test his limits. She moved again, swiveling her hips against him.

Derek raised his hand, landing it firmly on her perky ass. Emily yelped, but it fell into a low moan. “What did I just tell you?” He asked harshly.

Derek pulled nearly all the way out before pounding back in quickly. Emily cried out in pleasure at the movement.

Derek brought his hand around to wrap around her neck once again. He repeated the action with his fat cock over and over, but his pace stayed too slow for Emily.

Derek felt her squirming beneath him, “What do you want, tell me.”

Emily was never much of a talker during sex, and she would have been scandaized if she wasn’t so turned on. 

“Faster, Derek. Please god, faster.” She begged.

Derek picked him his pace, slamming into her at a lightning rate. He brought his free hand down to spank her again, the hand around her throat keeping her from pulling too far away.

“God, you’re so fucking tight, Princess. Do you like this? You like being taken control of?” He taunted.

Emily moaned, “Yes. Oh my god, Derek. Fuck. Oh my god.” Emily was rambling, but she felt her orgasm approaching fast.

“You gonna cum like this?”

“Yes. Yes. YES!” Emily screamed out as she clenched tightly around Derek. But, he was far from done.

Derek slowed his pace, and gave more shallow thrusts to help her ride her orgasm out. When he felt the last flutter of her pussy, Derek brought the hand from her throat down, ghosting over her swollen clit. Emily bucked against him. 

“You’re so pretty when you cum like that.” Derek mused, pressing a kiss to her neck, “How about one more?”

Emily moaned weakly, but nodded. 

Derek pressed slow circles over the swollen bud and picked his pace up again. The room was full of the echoes of skin slapping, animalistic moans, and the faint spray from the water.

Suddenly, Derek pulled out.

“What the fuck?” Emily demanded. “I was almost there!”

Derek turned her around, tapping her thighs again. Emily got the picture and let Derek hold her up against the wall. With Emily resting most of her weight against the wall, Derek guided his dick back in her wet entrance. 

The curve of his dick was perfect, hitting Emily’s g-spot immediately. She cried out at the first stroke.

Derek smirked to himself as he picked up the pace. On each thrust out, Emily cried out.

Derek felt himself near his own orgasm, and had to catch Emily up. He rested one hand on her hip, using his thumb to rub circles over Emily’s clit. Between his cock hitting her  _ perfectly _ and his thumb, Emily was a mess. 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” She muttered over and over. On one thrust, Derek ground into her, moving his hips in a delicious circle. That sent Emily screaming over the edge, dragging her nails down his bare back.

With Derek satisfied that she was satisfied, he pounded into her without thought, bringing himself over the edge. Derek rested his head on Emily’s chest as he caught his breath. 

He slowly slipped out of Emily, causing her to buck at the loss. He set her down gently.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. “I shouldn’t have…” He trailed off.

“Been so vindictive?” Emily finished. Derek nodded in response. “It’s okay, I would be too.”

“I’m so happy you’re alive.” He said, his voice hitching.

Emily wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “I know. Me too.”

Emily was the first of them to her desk. JJ came wandering into the bullpen from Garcia’s office. 

“Hey, how was the training with Derek?” She asked.

Emily bit back a laugh, “It was good. We worked some shit out. I’m sore though. I haven’t worked out like that in a while.” She answered, praising herself internally for not  **_technically_ ** lying.

JJ laughed, “Yeah, I’m sure you worked sooo much out.” JJ drew out.

Emily squinted at her. “Oh god dammit, there’s no cameras in the locker rooms, are there? That can’t be legal.” Emily said.

“Oh, no. there’s not. But there  **are** some in the gym, and after a kiss like  **that** no wonder it took you 45 minutes to come back out of the locker room.” JJ teased.

“I’m going to kill Garcia, I swear. Oh, god.” Emily moaned, dropping her face into her hands.

“Yeah, I’m sure it sounded something like that.” JJ teased. Emily threw a pen that JJ easily avoided. “Don’t worry, Pen’s already deleted the footage. In exchange for details, there was a ‘circuit shortage’” JJ said, using air quotes.

“Oh, I’m so fucked.” Emily muttered, blushing at her own unintended phrasing.

“Yeah you were.” JJ laughed.

“You were what?” Reid asked.

“Nothing.” Emily and JJ responded in unison. 

And just like that, things around the office started to feel more like normal.


End file.
